It's you
by Kufikiria
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about Captain Swan and linked to the ongoing season, their future together, an alternate universe, some fluff or angst, etc. (Last one published: "A Happy Beginning Indeed".)
1. Stakeout

**This is just some random fluffy, placed somewhere in their future, that comes a little bit from nowhere.**

 **Also, this is my first attempt at writing in English (I'm French) so please, don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistake!**

 **I hope it's not that bad, and you'll like it anyway :) Plus, a huge thanks to my mate _Hook972_ who helped me with it!**

* * *

They are stuck in Emma's car, waiting for a new villain to show up. She didn't want him to come at first – she didn't want to be distracted, nor she wanted to put him in some unknown danger – but he insisted and now here they are, alone in the dark.

"So… this is what you used to do for a living?" Killian asks after a while spent in silence.

She turns her head towards him for a few seconds, and when she does that, the only thing she can see is the smile upon his face, and the genuine curiosity in his too-blue eyes. It makes her smile, too, despite the ache in her stomach she'd like to ignore.

It's a simple question, and really it shouldn't bother her to answer it, because it's been a while, because everything has changed in a better way now – she has friends, a family, a home, _him_ – but it still hurts sometimes, remembering her past.

"Yeah," she replies eventually, her mind full of memories of a life that isn't hers anymore. "This is what I used to do."

A pause follows this statement, during which Killian seems to try to imagine what her life should have been like before… before Henry brought her to Storybrooke. He already knows a lot about her – he knows what she looks like first hour in the morning, he knows how to read into every single expression on her face, he knows what she likes and what she doesn't, he knows about her walls and how to bring them down… But this is not enough.

It never will be. He wants to know _more_.

He wants to know _everything_ there is to know about her, the good as well as the bad.

That's why he asked her to accompany her on this mission earlier. Because he would be able to _see_ what he pictured so many times in his head – and God knows how difficult it can be when you come from a very different realm from this one to understand what a "bail bond agent", as she told him she was, is and do.

Now he knows. And _how boring_ it is, for a man like him who used to spend his life outside on a ship, the wind on his hair, to stay in a tiny car without doing anything else than… waiting, only bloody _waiting_ until someone decides to finally make a move.

Thankfully, he has Emma by his side, and the only thought of it makes things easier.

(His heart tightens in his chest while realising something. Back then, _she_ had no one with her.

But he, and an entire town fond of her, are here now. And this is what matters – well, he hopes so.)

"Did you like it?"

"What?" she asks, brought back from her memories – she hadn't even noticed she had let her mind go that far into them – by the concerned tone of his voice.

"Your job, love," he answers quietly. "Did you like it?"

She thinks about it for a little while, before an affectionate smile appears on her face.

"Well, I can't say I loved it," she starts her explanation. "Nor I can say I hated it. But…"

She pauses, her smile widening, as she finds her boyfriend's hand and takes it in hers, entwining their fingers together. Killian raises an eyebrow, wanting her to go on with her speech.

Which she eventually does.

"But doing it with you tonight… It's pretty cool, I must admit. Less boring stakeout of my life."

The only reply he gives her is a kiss on her mouth, a soft, gentle press of the lips, before resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm glad you let me come, Emma," he whispers.

She kisses him back, because she's glad too. She wouldn't have done it before – it would have shown too much of her past to him for her to be able to stand – but now… now it seems so easy to open up to people, especially to open up to _him_.

After all, she herself has a pretty good idea of what his life as a pirate was, since he took her on his boat a huge amount of time, and showed her and her son everything there is to know about navigating and stuff like that.

So it is her turn to let him in, to _show_ him. Because he is a part of her life now, even of her future, so he certainly has the right to know more – to know everything – about her past.

As time goes by, and they had gone back to silence for a while, Killian takes a flask of rum he always carries with him from under his jacket and starts drinking a bit of it before handing it to Emma.

"Rum?" he offers her.

"Never when I'm working," she refuses.

This reminds him of a certain lieutenant who many, many years ago would have said the same thing, because rum had have him make so many mistakes before – thankfully his brother was here to fix all of them. To offer him a second chance to be _good_.

(A chance he took, before leaving it away when he died. Until he found Emma, and the hope she brought to his life by accepting him in hers – _you can join us and be a part of something_ , she had told him, words he will simply never forget.)

"Why are you smiling?"

"I just…" Killian searches how to put words on his thoughts. "It's what you said. It reminded me of when I was in the Royal Navy and I didn't want anyone to bring alcohol on our ship."

"Talking about that… You never told me how you were before, you know, being a pirate and all," Emma takes advantage of his explanation to talk about him, this time.

Because it's her turn to ask questions on his past, to want to know more.

 _Everything_.

"Well, I was handsome, as always."

She can't help but laugh, which makes him proudly grin. But she also punches him lightly on the shoulder, and reprimands him.

"Seriously!"

He looses his smile while remembering, but tells her anyway – his father's abandonment, the harsh years of work, when he was considered as nothing but a slave, his admission into the Navy, _everything_. She already knew some things, but not every detail.

Now… now she is aware of his entire life. And it hurts to hear that he is as broken as she is.

No wonder why they understood each other from day one, then. No wonder why they are true loves, soulmates, or whatever.

It's a chance they have found each other, and that all this pain is gone (not yet entirely burried).

And it's exactly what he tells him, when he puts his arm on her shoulder to bring her closer to him and kisses her hair, when he sees she wants to say something but doesn't know where to start, or what to say. She doesn't have to speak.

Her presence next to him is enough. It always has been, always will be.

They stay like this for a long time – they don't even know how many minutes – or hours? – have past when they part – but not entirely. They keep their hands well-attached together.

Later, when it's late in the night – or very early in the morning – Killian starts to feel bored again, and tired, and hungry, and… well, he just wants to do something more entertaining than just keeping his eyes on a house that obviously seems to be empty.

But what can he do with nothing more than a car, and a very concentrated Emma by his side, who doesn't talk anymore?

An idea flashes in his mind at this statement. Oh, yeah, he knows what he can do.

What _they_ can do, to be exact. Something very entertaining, indeed.

"Emma?" He calls her name to get her attention, but it doesn't work. So he gets a little bit closer, their entwined fingers now on her thight, and whispers to her hear. "Emma, love, we've been watching for hours… don't you think we deserve a little break?"

She finally turns to look at him, her wide eyes meeting her partner's, already filled with lust and desire.

"For real, Killian?" She immediately understands what he means by _a break_. "You want to do it… here?! Now? While we're supposed to keep an eye on this place?"

She tries to make him understand that they _can't_ do that, she really tries, but she forgets everything about her efforts when he kisses her and _she_ is the one who deepens it. She is bored of doing nothing too, after all, and this distraction is very well-welcomed.

"Why not? Don't you want it?" He asks, but he doesn't let go of her anyway, doesn't stop kissing her – and she definitely doesn't stop responding to his brushes of lips either.

She has to say no, though. Obviously she doesn't want to, but she _has_ to. Because they have work to do, something _important_. She has to keep that in mind, not forget why they're here.

But his hands are on her, exploring her body, and she already can't think straight with his mouth on her neck and…

"I knew bringing you with me was a bad idea," she only manages to whisper under her breath, smiling. "God, Killian, you're impossible."

It's not a _yes, I want it_ but it's close enough for Killian – he has known for a while how to read between the lines –, who doesn't wait any longer to open his door and take Emma with him on the backseat of the car in order to have more space.

"And you love me for it," is the only reply he gives her before meeting her lips again, a statement his girlfriend can only agree with.

(When Emma wakes up in the morning between Killian's arms in the silence of the morning, she doesn't know if they have failed on their mission or not, if the villain has escaped, but she doesn't care. Because there is one thing she is sure of: this stakeout with her pirate was indeed the _best_ one of her life, and she will gladly do it all over again – heartfelt conversations followed with passionate love-making.)


	2. To the Ends of the Earth

**AU based on this prompt I found on Tumblr: "I've been travelling a lot and somehow you're in every single city I go to".**

* * *

The first time she meets him, she is at the top of the Top of the Rock, enjoying the view of New York City below.

They don't exchange much words, just him asking her if she can take a picture of him in front of the Empire States Building with his phone because he is travelling alone, but she doesn't miss his cute accent, and his wonderful – and so, so blue – eyes.

(She doesn't miss the bright smile he gives for the camera – for _her_ – either.)

"Do you want me to take a picture of you too?" he offers, and she accepts, because she is on her own too.

When he gives her back her phone, their fingers brush, and their eyes meet, and he smiles again, genuinely this time. She can't help but feel a shiver run down her spine while looking at him and drown herself in the ocean of his eyes.

(He feels it too.)

But then she turns her gaze elsewhere and just leaves after a last thank you.

* * *

The second time she meets him, she is at Starbucks' in Los Angeles during a break in her road trip, ordering her usual hot cocoa with cream and cinnamon – her favourite drink in the whole world.

"What's your name, please?" the waiter asks her.

"Emma," she answers politely.

She jumps with surprise when she hears his voice behind her back. "Emma, huh?"

She turns and their gaze meet, and she immediately recognizes him. How could she forget?

He has this thing in his too-blue eyes that reminds her of herself – this pain, and this brokenness.

(She has also dreamed about him and his handsome face and his bright smile several times, but she won't say it.)

"You," she points at him. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you're doing here, I guess, love. I'm just enjoying a good drink."

Her features soften a little, and she feels bad for thinking he could have been some kind of psychopath following her. But the probabilities of seeing him again on another travel are so low that she couldn't think otherwise – and she has always been like that, a little bit paranoid when it came to people and what they wanted of her.

(You can't blame her, after all she's been through.)

She doesn't answer anything, though, because her drink has arrived so she takes it and goes find a place to sit.

A few minutes later, he's at her side again. Of course, the only seat left is the one next to hers.

"Do you mind some company?"

She has no other choice than say no, and she regrets it the minute he opens his mouth to talk because God, his accent his really, really cute and his eyes are never leaving hers and he's so interesting it's hard not get lost in him.

They talk about Los Angeles and what they've come to see or have already seen and New York and other travels and she doesn't see time passing by as she laughs at his silly jokes or rolls her eyes and his not-so-subtle innuendos or smiles at his commentaries.

But then he starts standing up, ready to go, and before he disappears, he shows her his name written on his cup of coffee.

 _Killian._

"See ya on another trip, maybe."

* * *

The third time she meets him, she's in the London Eye, and even if the view is worth it, she's scared to death, because she's scared of heights. And maybe it's because she's so scared, but this time she doesn't find it weird that he's here… again.

(She's even glad to have someone she kind of knows in a situation like this one.)

"Are you alright, love?"

She tries to smile to hide her fear, but then the stall moves and she finds herself holding onto him, her arms crossed on his waist.

"It's about bloody time," he comments, and she punches him in the chest for that, but doesn't move until the Ferris wheel stops.

She feels oddly safe in his arms.

* * *

The fourth time she meets him, she's in Paris, on Le Pont des Arts, looking at all the padlocks attached to the barriers and she sighs because how stupid people are to think that love can last forever. She knows as a fact that love only hurts.

All kinds of love.

She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't see him at first, but then he calls her name, and she turns. He has a padlock in one of his hands, with two names written upon it: his, and another – "Milah", she reads.

"I never would have imagined you're a sentimental," she states, amused.

"I'm not," he answers with a serious tone. "Not anymore."

His eyes darken as he looks back at the padlock, and she can feel all the pain he carries with him.

The pain of losing someone you cared about.

"Who's Milah, on the padlock, then?" she can't help but ask.

"Someone from long ago."

"Where is she?" she insists.

"She's dead."

She doesn't know what to answer to that, so she remains silent, hating herself for being so curious. But she is intrigued by this man she sees everytime she travels somewhere – and she travels a lot. This man who seems to be as broken as her.

"Have you ever been in love, Emma?"

His question startles her. He's now looking at her again, with his unique smile upon his face.

She wants to lie, because she doesn't want to think about _him_ , to talk about _him_ , but she does it anyway. After all, he talked about his former lover too.

"Maybe I was, once."

* * *

She meets him in Ireland, at the top of the Cliff of Moher, and he tells her about this country that is his, about his brother, and his tragical death, and how his last will was to have his ashes spread there.

She meets him in Germany, in front of Neuschwanstein Castle, and they talk about dashing pirates and badass princesses and True Love and all sorts of stories and fairy tales.

She meets him in Scotland, and in Russia.

Actually, she meets him _everywhere_.

In every city she goes, she finds him. She doesn't know how this is possible, because she doesn't believe in fate or anything like that, but they start spending more and more time together, learning more and more about each other, and she starts going back from her travels every time a little bit more in love with him.

(He doesn't remember exactly when he has fallen for her, but he's sure it was during one of their first meetings.)

* * *

She kisses him for the first time in Rio in front of the sunrise, after a night spent looking at the stars on the beach, with his jacket on her shoulders, and her head on his chest. It's a little bit cliché, but she doesn't care at all.

She has waited long enough for this.

(And she is afraid that next time, on her next trip, he won't be there.)

* * *

But when she goes to Vancouver, he's here again, and this time they spend the night making love in his hotel room.

* * *

"Why are you travelling so much?" he asks her one day, when they're tangled together under the sheets in Quebec.

She hesitates for a short moment, because she's not used to it – to a man like him – and it's a little bit scary, this feeling of happiness he brings with him – she's scared it won't last – but then she sighs, and explains herself.

"I'm looking for a place… a place I could call home. I've learned a long time ago that home is the place when you leave, you just miss it. So I won't stop travelling until I feel that feeling." She pauses, then it is her turn to ask. "And you, why are you travelling?"

"I won't lie… Even if at first, it was just because I love discovering new countries… When we started spending time together, I went on travelling from cities to cities with the hope of being able to see you again."

Tears start to fill her eyes, because nobody has never done something like that for her before – to go to the end of the world just to be with her. She doesn't say anything back, but when he wraps his arms around her and kisses her, she knows she has finally found her home.

 _It's him._

(The way she misses him the next day when they part make her realise it even more. She wants to stop running. She wants to see him everyday, and not only when she's on a journey.

She just wants _him_.)

* * *

When she knocks on his door – her job as a bail bond agent can be very helpful, sometimes, especially when it comes to find people –, her luggage at her feet, and he opens it with surprise on his face when he sees her, she doesn't hesitate for a second.

"I love you," she tells him. "And I want to be with you… always. If you want me too?"

He doesn't bother answering anything. Instead, he comes to her, and kisses her with all the passion he has. Then he carries her in his arms and goes back in his house and closes the door, never stopping kissing her.

It's only when they are lying in his bed – in _their_ bed, now –, both happy and smiling, that he says it back.

"I love you too."

* * *

And five years later, when they are at the top of the Top of the Rock during a travel with their little girl, they remember the first time they met, when he asked her to take a picture of him in front of the Empire States Building, when it all began between them.

But this time, when he asks her something, it's not to take a picture of him.

 _It is to marry him._

(And this time, when someone takes a picture, it's not of himself alone, but of the three of them, all smiling and happy – the perfect family.)


	3. Bedtime

**Post-6x01. Because it should have ended the way it started, without them being interrupted this time…**

 **(But there is no real "smut" in this – I really suck at writing those kind of things.)**

 **(Thanks _TrueLoveTackle_! :3)**

* * *

Soon after Emma left the _Granny's_ , Killian followed her outside.

She had insisted on them to go separately, to avoid any suspicion from anyone in the restaurant, even if it was a common thing for couples – even more for couples like them, who _lived_ together, now – to leave somewhere hand and in hand, but he hadn't argued with her.

He knew that was only a vain excuse to be alone, at least for a few minutes. He was well aware of the fact that something had been bothering her almost all day long, despite her saying otherwise.

Something, he was sure, she would share with him at her own time, when she would be ready.

And, in the meantime, he would do anything that was in his power to make her feel better.

When he entered their house (how good it was, to can say that, that it was _their_ house), there was not a single sound, and no sign of Emma in the living-room or the kitchen, nor in any other rooms of the first floor. So he called for her, suddenly worried that she could have not gone home, but somewhere else, wherever that could be.

"Love?"

"I'm in our bedroom!" he heard her voice answer almost instantly, and he sighed at this sound, relieved.

(His heart also skipped a beat at her mention of _our_ – this made this new life of theirs so real for him, this house they would live in from then on, this bed they would sleep in together for the first time tonight, after everyting that happened in the last few weeks…)

He hurried up the stairs, and stopped at the door, finding the love of his life lying on the mattress, waiting for him. A huge grin formed upon her face the second she saw him – she seemed in a way better state of mind than before.

It made him smile widely, too.

"Come," she invited him to join her in the – _their_ – bed, patting the empty space beside her with her hand, a mischievous look in her eyes.

He didn't hesitate twice to jump at her side, before cupping her cheek and kissing her, tenderly first, then more eagerly, his hook at her waist to draw her closer to him.

He had some idea in his mind (and, by the way she answered to her kiss, Emma seemed to have the same), and didn't wait to share it with her.

"If my memories do not fail me…" he teased as they finally parted, their foreheads still touching, his hand and hook still in place. "I remember being caught in the middle of something last time we were in here today. Something __very__ _interesting_."

She laughed at his words, with this laugh he loved so much to hear from her, a real, _happy_ laugh that resonated like music to his ears.

"That's such a shame," she replied, playing along. "We must fix it right _now_."

And with that she didn't leave him time to react in any way, kissing him back and pushing him gently so that she could place herself on top of him.

He didn't complain.

(Quite the contrary, to be honest.)

But, as he had his head burried in her neck, hers rejected back a little, her eyes closed to better savour the moment, and as he started to take her shirt off (she had already got rid off the red leather jacked he loved so much) she stopped him, suddenly opening her eyes and making him face her again, breaking contact. She needed to see his face.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asked her, concern easily readable in the blue of his irises.

It wasn't the first time she would appear half-naked before him (it wasn't even the first time they would sleep together, even if it appeared like ages ago, when for the first time in what seemed forever they had had some rest for a few weeks, after Elsa and her family's going back to Arendelle and Rumple's evicton of Storybrooke) so she couldn't be bothered by that.

What, then?

He remembered what she had told him when they were lying on the couch that afternoon, so he tried to reassure her, hoping that the problem was only that. "Do not worry. All members of your family are super-occupied at _Granny's_ right now, and Hyde his locked in his cell. There isn't any iminent crisis. No one, or nothing, can disturb us tonight, I promise."

 _If he knew. If he knew that there actually_ _was_ _a crisis._

But Emma hastily rejected those depressing ideas from her mind. She didn't want to think about it, not now, not when she was with her pirate, making some beautiful memories for both of them.

 _For him when she would be gone…_

She contemplated him for a while, trying to imprint his perfect features, and this sweet moment, in her head. So much love was perceiving in his too-blue eyes, so much love for _her_ , it made her heart ache – she still wasn't completely used to it. To be _that_ important to someone.

(And to feel something _that_ strong for a man, too.)

"I know," she finally answered, still gazing at him, never letting go. "This is not what I was going to say. It's just…"

She smiled to him. And then the words came as easily as any other words would from her mouth. "I love you."

His response was imediate. It was still new to him too, to hear those three little words from her without any particular reason for it. It was absolutely beautiful.

 _Perfect._

So he took her in his arms, caressing her skin from under her shirt, making her body immediately respond to his touch, burying his head in her neck, and whispered to her ear. "I love you, too. I'm so glad I was able to come back to you…"

 _And you'll be so hurt learning that I would be taken away from you._

Again she chased this thought away, choosing to concentrate on Killian's body instead to change her mind, tracing the path of the hair of his bare chest to his waistband, while letting him take off her shirt, and soon enough the rest of her clothes, taking great care of her naked body.

When finally he was inside her, their bodies moving in unison, she let herself get lost in him, in his kisses, his touches, his _everything_.

For if she was to die soon, she wanted to make the best of her last moments in this world.

 _Her last moments with him._

(It was only later that night, once sure he was perfectly asleep, that she allowed herself to let a tear drop from her eye. She didn't want to lose _it_.

This perfect life, and family she had fought for all this time and had finally created for herself.)

(Most of all, she didn't want to hurt the people she loved most by leaving them – and not by running away, this time.

She knew what it was, to be left behind, and how painful it was…)

(It wasn't just _her_ happy ending that was at stakes. It was all her family's – her parents', Henry's, _Killian's_. So, as the Savior she was, she would fight for it until the end.

She would fight not to die.)


	4. I'm Coming Home

**I was asked how I imagine a second proposal (if there's one at least** **…) so here is the more elaborate version of the answer I gave.**

 **I wrote it quite rapidly on the bus so I'm sorry for the possible mistakes, but I really wanted to post it before tomorrow's episode, so** **… yeah, hope you'll like it anyway!**

* * *

She's walking down the streets from her parents' apartment to her own house, alone and sad. She's back home and safe, perhaps, but she didn't succeed in killing the Black Fairy, which means Killian is still stuck… in whichever land he is right now.

And that sucks, as she likes to say.

She misses him so much (even if he's been gone for no more than three days), she's not even surprised when she notices her steps has taken her to the docks, and more particularly his boat. His Jolly Roger.

She doesn't hesitate any second, and goes on board, touching the wood of the hull with her and on her way up, remembering everything that happened between them here.

(And a lot happened between them here.)

She stops a few seconds on the deck, resting her arms on the ship, and watching the sun going down on the horizon before her.

 _What am I looking at?_

 _The horizon. I just thought you'd find it calming._

He was right. It _is_. But unfortunately not enough to calm more than just a little the pounding of her heart in her chest. She's not afraid he won't be able to come back to her because of her failure.

 _I won't stop until I do._

 _I love you._

With his words in her head to help her keep faith, she smiles through the tears she didn't even notice are now running down her cheeks. She washes them out, takes a deep breath, and goes inside his cabin.

It smells so much like him – leather and sea and something else that is just _him_ – it's almost unbearable. But she stays anyway, wandering around, touching from the tip of her fingers every corner of the room, every object left there, the table, the bed…

 _Everything._

There's a bottle of rum hidden in a cupboard, and she's tempted to drink it down, stopping her thoughts only at the last moment because last time someone wanted to get her drunk to forget her pain didn't end well at all. It even was the reason why Killian can't come back right now.

So she decides to just sit on the bed instead, inhaling deeply, curling her fingers around the sheets, closing her eyes and remembering the first time she slept in that tiny bed with him, curled up together to have some space. Maybe if she tries hard enough she'll be able to imagine him being at her side.

She loves the Jolly Roger and all the memories she has of it, starting with him giving it up for her, to save her.

 _I loved you._

Well, almost all the memories she has of it.

Instinctively her free hand reaches the shell she's kept around her neck since Killian tried to reach her, in case he would try and succeed again. She's so eager to hear his voice. And even more eager for him to hear hers, and know that she know's he didn't leave. That she loves him too.

(But of course that he knows.)

She's so ashamed she didn't believe in him in the first place, and thought that he left just like the others instead. She was supposed to know he wasn't like the others. He'd proven it to her so many times before.

Suddenly, while lost in her thoughts of the man she misses more than anything, the man she _loves_ more than anything, sh's startled by a ray of white and bright light coming through the porthole, and the ship starts moving under her with the waves. She opens her eyes and, panicking, she hurries up to the deck to see what is happening with the sea.

What she sees when she reaches the outside startles her even more than all this noise and brightness that has eventually come back to normal. _He_ 's there, with his back to her, seeming startled too, and quite lost.

Only one word comes out of her mouth then. One _name_. "Killian?!"

He turns at the call of his name, and both their faces immediately illuminate when their eyes meet.

"Emma!"

The world comes back to its axis in a fraction of second. Their hearts beat normally again. It's like they start living again.

He runs to her and doesn't wait any second to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the love he has for her.

"Emma," he eventually breaths between two kisses. "I am so sorry. I didn't want to leave," he repeats what he had told her on the shellphone. "I would never leave you. _Ever_."

"I know," is her answer. "And this is I who's sorry, for not having believed in you in the first place. I love you."

"I love you too."

They talk and kiss and apologise a little bit more, until they stop and just stare at each other for a while with happy tears in their eyes, simply happy to be together, happy to be reunited again.

They're sure nothing can make them happier than just being together right now. Or can it?

 _It definitively can._

Indeed, now that everything is more or less back to normal (the Black Fairy's still out there somewhere, but it's a matter to take into account later), and that Killian has found himself again, he stares at his true love with a smile on his face, terderly caressing her cheek, a thought in his head. This is what he had imagined. This is where he wanted to do it the first time. This is how he wanted to surprise her… before _she_ surprised him.

So he couldn't back then – but now he can. He's sure she doesn't expect it to happen just _now_. That's why now's the perfect time.

Slowly he detaches himself a bit from her, and she lets him go only reluctantly, until he gets down on his knee (again), and she understands what he's going to do (again). Her heart starts beating fast again, but in a good – a _grand_ – way this time.

The ring having never left his pocket since Emma gave it back to him, he takes it off his jacket, and presents it to her.

"Emma Swan," he asks her once more time (one last time, he hopes). "Will you still marry me?"

She doesn't wait to answer "yes, of course yes!" and doesn't even wait for him to be back on his feet either to just kiss him with all the love she has for him.

And this time, they can both enjoy this perfect moment where it's just them, he and she – no walls, no secrets. Only love and happiness and the promise of a future where they'll hopefully be forever together, never separated again.


	5. A Happy Beginning Indeed

**CAREFUL, this contains spoilers for the final episodes.**

 **This is really short and written quickly, but I had to do this, because this is what I was secretly hoping for while watching the last minutes before the cliffhanger. And I know I'm not the only one who thought about it…**

 **Gonna miss Captain Swan.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the Black Fairy had been defeated, and everyone was enjoying their first moments of complete quietness in a long time. Routine had easily been found again in Storybrooke, with no villain nor curse to take care about. Everyone was just happily enjoying their lives, for once.

It was a Friday night, and as every Friday nights since calm came back to town, everyone was reunited at _Granny's_ to have dinner together. _As a family._

And while discussions went quite lively, everyone smiling and laughing with their neighbour, Emma, who was seated in the centre of the table, between her _husband_ and her son, suddenly put her chair back and stood up on her feet, making everyone around her go quiet, curious of what she was doing.

"I have an announcement to make," she explained, smiling shyly at all those pairs of eyes that were now staring at her.

She had everyone's attention.

She took a short break, going from looking at everybody to just leaving her emerald eyes stare into the blue of Killian's, who had an eyebrow raised in incomprehension. She gently took his hand in hers, shaking it a little, and smiled even more brightly to him, a feature that was soon matched on his own face.

She was this kind of person that directly went into the point; she wasn't good with words and long discourses, and she was so impatient to see how he and the rest of her family would react, and thus since she learned the news herself a few days ago, that she just went straight into the point. So she took a deep breath, her eyes now filling with salty (but happy – _more_ than happy) pearls and, still looking at her pirate without ever letting go, she split the big news.

"I'm pregnant."

Only one second after hearing that, Killian was standing at her side, kissing her with all he had, as happy as ever, his eyes now filled with tears of joy too.

When they finally parted, he looked at her with pure love ( _true_ love) in his gaze, then at her stomach and again at her, his hands tenderly caressing her cheeks, and he asked in all innocence, just to be sure he hadn't dreamt (it was still hard sometimes to believe they were at peace now).

"You're pregnant?!"

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed, her voice cracking a little bit at the last word because she was really crying now seeing how her husband seemed as thrilled as she was by the news.

After leaving some time to the newly weds to enjoy their moment – their _quiet_ moment –, the others soon stood up too, and came to congratulate the parents-to-be, taking them in their arms, surrounding them in a big group hug.

 _This_ was their happy beginning.


End file.
